like a puppet tabs guitar 2
by spikey51
Summary: life after midnight


Guitar 2 Tabs

0:00

E -

B -

G -9-11-12-11-

D -3-3-x-x-x-x-

A -3-3-7-9-10-9-

E -1-1-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:02

E -

B -

G -9-9-7-9-9-7-9-9-7-9-9-9-9-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -7-7-5-7-7-5-7-7-5-7-7-7-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:05

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-11-12-12-12-12-14-14-14-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-3-3-

A 9-9-9-9-10-10-10-10-12-12-12-12-3-3-

E -1-1-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:08

E -

B -

G 9-11-12-11-9-9-7-9-9-7-9-9-7-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 7-9-10-9-7-7-5-7-7-5-7-7-5-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:11

E -

B -

G 9-9-9-9-11-11-11-11-12-12-12-12-14-14-14-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 7-7-7-7-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-10-12-12-12-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:14

E -

B -

G 9-11-12-11-12-14-12-14-16-14-16-17-16-14-16-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 7-9-10-9-10-12-10-12-14-12-14-15-14-12-14-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:16

E -

B -

G 9-9-9-9-16-16-16-12-14-14-14-14-11-11-12-12-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 7-7-7-7-14-14-14-10-12-12-10-10-9-9-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:19

E -

B -

G -9-11-12-11-9-9-7-9-9-7-

D 3-3-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 3-3-7-9-10-9-7-7-5-7-7-5-

E 1-1-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:22

E -

B -

G 9-9-7-9-9-9-9-11-11-11-11-12-12-12-12-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 7-7-5-7-7-7-7-9-9-9-9-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:25

E -

B -

G 14-14-14-14-9-11-12-11-9-9-7-

D x-x-x-x-3-3-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 12-12-12-12-3-3-7-9-10-9-7-7-5-

E -1-1-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:28

E -

B -

G 9-9-7-9-9-7-9-9-9-9-11-11-11-11-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 7-7-5-7-7-5-7-7-7-7-9-9-9-9-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:31

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-14-14-14-14-9-11-12-11-12-14-12-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-10-10-12-12-12-12-7-9-10-9-10-12-10-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:33

E -

B -

G 16-14-16-17-16-14-16-9-9-9-9-16-16-16-12-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 14-12-14-15-14-12-14-7-7-7-7-14-14-14-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:36

E -

B -

G 14-14-14-14-11-11-12-12-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-2-2-2-2-3-3-

A 12-12-10-10-9-9-10-10-2-2-2-2-3-3-

E -0-0-0-0-1-1-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-o-o-

0:39

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-7-7-7-7-

A 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-7-7-7-7-

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-5-5-5-5-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:42

E -

B -17-17-17-17-15-15-15-15-13-13-13-13-12-12-12-12-

G -

D 3-3-3-3-

A 3-3-3-3-

E 1-1-1-1-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:45

E -

B 13-13-13-13-12-12-12-12-10-10-10-10-12-12-12-12-

G -12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-

A -10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:47

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

0:50

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-

D x-x-x-x-2-2-2-2-

A 10-10-10-10-2-2-2-2-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

o-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-o-o-m-m-m-m-o-

0:53

E -

B -

G -

D -5-4-2-2-5-4-

A -5-4-2-2-5-4-

E 0-0-0-0-3-2-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-2-

m-m-m-m-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-o-

0:56

E -

B 14-14-14-14-12-12-14-14-14-14-12-12-

G -11-11-11-11-

D -

A -

E -

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

0:59

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:02

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:04

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:07

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:10

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:13

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:16

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-

1:19

E -

B -

G -7-

D 9-7-7-7-7-7-5-7-7-7-7-5-

A 9-5-7-7-7-7-5-7-7-7-7-5-

E 7-5-5-5-5-3-5-5-5-5-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:21

E -

B -

G -11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:24

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:27

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:30

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:33

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:35

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:38

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:41

E -

B -

G -7-

D -9-7-7-7-7-7-5-

A -9-5-7-7-7-7-5-

E -7-5-5-5-5-3-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:44

E -

B -

G -

D 7-7-7-7-5-7-7-7-7-10-7-7-7-7-10-7-7-10-7-7-7-7-10-7-7-

A 7-7-7-7-5-

E 5-5-5-5-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-

1:47

E -

B -

G -

D 5-5-5-5-7-7-5-5-7-7-7-7-10-7-7-7-7-10-7-7-10-7-7-7-7-10-7-7-

A -

E -

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-

1:50

E -

B -

G -9-11-12-11-9-9-7-

D 5-5-5-5-7-7-5-5-3-3-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -3-3-7-9-10-9-7-7-5-

E -1-1-

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:52

E -

B -

G 9-9-7-9-9-7-9-9-9-9-11-11-11-11-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 7-7-5-7-7-5-7-7-7-7-9-9-9-9-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:55

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-14-14-14-14-9-11-12-11-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-3-3-x-x-x-x-

A 10-10-10-10-12-12-12-12-3-3-7-9-10-9-

E -1-1-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1:58

E -

B -

G -9-9-7-9-9-7-9-9-7-9-9-9-9-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -7-7-5-7-7-5-7-7-5-7-7-7-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:01

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-11-12-12-12-12-14-14-14-14-9-11-12-11-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-9-10-10-10-10-12-12-12-12-7-9-10-9-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:04

E -

B -

G 12-14-12-14-16-14-16-17-16-14-16-9-9-9-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 10-12-10-12-14-12-14-15-14-12-14-7-7-7-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:06

E -

B -

G 16-16-16-12-14-14-14-14-11-11-12-12-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-2-2-2-2-

A 14-14-14-10-12-12-10-10-9-9-10-10-2-2-2-2-

E -0-0-0-0-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-

2:09

E -

B -

G -

D 3-3-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-

A 3-3-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-5-5-5-5-

E 1-1-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-3-3-3-

o-o-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

2:12

E -

B -17-17-17-17-15-15-15-15-

G -

D 7-7-7-7-3-3-3-3-

A 7-7-7-7-3-3-3-3-

E 5-5-5-5-1-1-1-1-

m-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:15

E -

B 13-13-13-13-12-12-12-12-13-13-13-13-12-12-12-12-10-10-10-10-12-12-12-12-

G -12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-

A -10-10-10-10-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:18

E -

B -

G -12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

E -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:21

E -

B -

G -12-12-12-12-

D -x-x-x-x-2-2-

A -10-10-10-10-2-2-

E -0-0-0-0-0-0-

-o-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-o-

2:23

E -

B -

G -

D 2-2-5-4-2-2-5-4-

A 2-2-5-4-2-2-5-4-

E 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-2-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-3-2-

o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-o-o-m-m-m-m-o-m-m-m-m-o-o-

2:26

E -

B -14-14-14-14-12-12-14-14-

G -11-11-11-11-

D -

A -

E -

-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

2:29

E -

B 14-14-12-12-

G -11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

m-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:32

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:35

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:38

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:40

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:43

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:46

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:49

E -

B -

G -7-

D -9-7-7-7-7-7-5-

A -9-5-7-7-7-7-5-

E -7-5-5-5-5-3-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:52

E -

B -

G -11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-

D 7-7-7-7-5-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 7-7-7-7-5-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-

E 5-5-5-5-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:54

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2:57

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:00

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:03

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:06

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:09

E -

B -12-12-12-12-

G 11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:11

E -

B -12-12-12-12-

G 12-12-12-12-14-14-14-14-11-11-11-11-

D -

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:14

E -

B -12-12-12-12-

G 12-12-12-12-14-14-14-14-11-11-11-11-

D -

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:17

E -

B -12-12-12-12-

G 12-12-12-12-14-14-14-14-11-11-11-11-

D -

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:20

E -

B -12-12-12-12-

G 12-12-12-12-14-14-14-14-11-11-11-11-

D -

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:23

E -

B -12-12-12-12-

G 12-12-12-12-14-14-14-14-11-11-11-11-

D -

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:26

E -

B -

G 12-12-12-12-14-14-14-14-11-11-11-11-

D -

A -

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:28

E -

B -

G -9-9-

D -x-x-

A -7-7-

E -

-o-o-

3:31

E -

B -

G -9-9-

D -x-x-

A -7-7-

E -

-o-o-

3:34

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

3:37

E -

B -

G 9-9-

D x-x-

A 7-7-

E -

o-o-

3:40

E -

B -

G -11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A -9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:42

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:45

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:48

E -

B -

G -7-

D -9-7-

A -9-5-

E -7-

-o-o-

3:51

E -

B -

G -11-11-11-14-

D 7-7-7-7-5-7-7-7-7-5-x-x-x-x-

A 7-7-7-7-5-7-7-7-7-5-9-9-9-12-

E 5-5-5-5-3-5-5-5-5-3-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:54

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:57

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3:59

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

4:02

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

4:05

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

4:08

E -

B -

G 11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-11-11-11-14-11-11-11-9-

D x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-9-9-9-12-9-9-9-7-

E -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

4:11

E -

B -

G -

D -9-

A -9-

E -7-

-o-

4:13

E -

B -

G 7-

D 7-7-7-7-7-5-7-7-7-7-5-9-

A 5-7-7-7-7-5-7-7-7-7-5-9-

E -5-5-5-5-3-5-5-5-5-3-7-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

4:16

E -

B -

G -

D 9-9-

A 9-9-

E 7-7-

o-o-

4:19

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -

4:22

E -

B -

G -

D -

A -

E -


End file.
